Si Kise fuera mujer
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Un día Aomine se preguntó ¿Que pasaría si Kise fuera mujer? "—Creo que ella sería mi tipo..." Es bastante lógico, ella hubiera sido perfecta. ¿Y Kise siendo hombre? Bueno, eso es algo interesante de relatar.


_Este es un pequeño obsequio para los fans del AoKise en especial para el grupo AoKiLovers en donde leí cosas muy halagadoras de mis fanfics. Gracias._

_El próximo mes se celebra el mes AoKi, no prometo traer algo grande pero intentaré aportar con alguna historia. Tengo muchos deseos de hacer algo con Kise Fem pero siendo esta una página Yaoi tendré que publicarlo unicamente en mi cuenta de fanfiction para no romper las reglas de la comunidad._

_Dicho esto espero que disfruten este oneshot. _

* * *

><p><em>Si Kise fuera mujer…<em>

—**Creo que ella sería mi tipo** —susurró Aomine ante la idea.

Si Kise fuera mujer es 100% seguro que tendría una figura envidiable, pues sería modelo, y ella tendría pechos grandes, una cintura de Diosa y unas caderas de muerte. Si ella existiera sus cabellos rubios serían largos y finos como la seda, suaves al tacto y con olor a fresa. Sus ojos brillarían igual que ahora pero esas largas pestañas lucirían aún más frondosas y sus mejillas tendrían un suave rosado del maquillaje ligero que portaría. Sus uñas serian rosadas y con una perfecta orilla blanca, usaría algunos accesorios, no demasiados a decir verdad, y seguro su móvil tendría algún colguije muy femenino. Si Kise fuera mujer no le importaría usar falda, sería una bendición para todos que luciera esas hermosas piernas y viviría sin complejos ni restricciones. Ella reiría, abrazaría y sentiría como siempre, sería la mejor en lo que hiciera y emanaría esa aura hermosa que comúnmente a Kise le rodea.

Si Kise fuera mujer sería el tipo de mujer de la que Aomine se enamoraría aunque fuera una _'rubia tonta'_ pero sin duda sería _SU_ rubia tonta. Si ella estuviera en sus brazos haría lo que fuera para robarle una sonrisa y para hacer su corazón latir le diría algunas cosas pervertidas por que con esas cosas ella se apenaría un instante, sus mejillas se pondrían coloradas pero seguro, después de eso, sonreiría y le besaría diciéndole algo como**_ "Eres un idiota, Aominecchi"_** mientras ríe con dulzura.

Si Kise fuera mujer definitivamente sería su novia aunque conquistarla le costara una fortuna, aunque le sacara _'canas verdes'._ Se atrevería a comprar rosas, al menos una vez al año, y la invitaría al parque de diversiones para verla feliz y a su vez ser la envidia de todos, porque ella sería la más hermosa.

Si Kise fuera mujer se animaría a pedir disculpas, porque seguramente más de una vez se equivocaría y la haría llorar, después de todo es un torpe para tratar a las personas. Si ella existiera correría a donde está, la abrazaría y le diría claramente**_ "Soy un idiota pero no tanto como para dejar que salgas de mi vida"_**.

Si Kise fuera mujer no cambiaría nada en él mismo pero sin duda se animaría a decir **_"Te amo"_ **por más vergonzoso que eso suene.

Si Kise fuera mujer le pediría que fuera su esposa. Tal vez en un día de lluvia cuando ambos estuvieran bajo una lona totalmente empapados y ella este triste porque ha sido un mal día y su cita fue arruinada, su maquillaje hecho un lio y sus hermosos caireles destruidos, cuando piense que todo lo malo le ha pasado y apriete los labios para evitar llorar es entonces que le pediría que fuera su esposa. Justo en el momento en que Kise no se siente lo suficientemente bella para él, justo en ese instante en que él descubra que la ama aun si el rubor se ha corrido o su vestido esté arruinado. Ella lloraría nuevamente pero ahora de felicidad.

Pero Kise **no** es mujer, Kise es un hombre.

Desde que tiene memoria así ha sido. Ese chico que desde joven le retaba en un partido de básquet sin poderle vencer. Ese joven que tenía la fortaleza física para hacerle frente y la fragieza única como para ganarse su amistad. Kise era esa clase de hombre que no desistía, que quería hacerlo todo perfecto, que era talentoso en lo que fuera que hiciera y aprendía de sus derrotas para ser aún más grande. Kise vestía casual si lo ameritaba y tras las cámaras era elegante. No podía presumir de mucha masculinidad aunque ese cuerpo que el ejercicio había generado era la envidia de muchos.

Kise era un hombre y eso jamás cambiaría. Era esa clase de chicos que sonreía con facilidad pero lloraba con la misma, que se enternecía con un gatito y lo llevaba a casa, que disfrutaba de ver doramas casi tanto como ver películas de acción. Kise tenía temores como a los gusanos y aficiones como los deportes diversos. Kise amaba dormir sin camisa y se quejaba del sol por las mañanas, despertarle era un lio y dormir cuando tenía ganas de algo de acción un poco más.

**Kise era hombre.**

Ese día, cuando todos reunidos años después de aquellos días de juventud, fue que Aomine pensó en ello. Le vio a la distancia riendo sonoramente mientras charlaba con sus excompañeros y bebía tranquilamente un poco más. Y hablando de mil y un cosas recordaba fragmentos de lo que Kise, siendo hombre, había hecho en su vida.

Kise le hizo temblar al sentirle un rival digno y le hizo reír a carcajadas al descubrirle como un buen amigo. Kise le ayudó a enterrar muchos viejos fantasmas y a descubrir cosas en él que jamás pensó que existirían. Él le hizo enfurecerse hasta tirar la puerta de la sala de un golpe y arrepentirse de sus propias palabras. Kise le trajo las mejores cosas a su vida las cuales no se podían contabilizar con facilidad. Podía recordar cuando Kise le regaló esos tenis que el tanto deseaba, cuando le llevó a ver un partido profesional de Basquet a Estados Unidos, cuando ese dia bajo la lluvia pasó….

Ese mismo Kise que es hombre, ese mismo que en ese instante se aproximó sonriendo y puso sus manos en sus hombros entrecerrando los orbes. Kise tenía unas hermosas pestañas y no necesitaba mujer para ello, sus labios eran perfectos al igual que su nariz y usaba ropa sin complejos mientras en la privacidad de su hogar exhibía esas piernas perfectas, a veces más que eso, cuando solo usaba un camisón. El mismo Kise que se sonrojaba si le decía algo pervertido y al instante siguiente sonreía diciendo su nombre con ternura. Ese mismo Kise a quien más de una vez pidió disculpas y le rogó que no saliera de su vida.

Ese mismo Kise a quien se animó a decir **_"Te amo"_** aunque fuera extraño, aunque fuera estúpidamente vergonzoso e impropio. El mismo que ese día bajo la lluvia cuando su traje elegante y sus cabellos rubios goteaban estaba llorando, aquel mismo Kise que se rompía al ver todo arruinado y ese a quien tras abrazarlo le pidió que fuera su esposo.

Kise era su hombre y aun cuando fuera mujer Kise seguiría siendo Kise. Seguiría siendo su tipo de todas las formas que le conociera y viera. Por qué el amor está en todo y en cada detalle que puede recordar de él, porque el amaría a Kise en el envase y presentación que tuviera.

—**_Feliz aniversario, Aominecchi…_**—y así, aun después de 10 años, Kise seguía siendo su tipo.

—**_Feliz Aniversario, Kise…_**—susurró para otorgarle un beso que todos aplaudieron.

_Por qué Kise seguía siendo Kise y Aomine seguía siendo el mismo idiota que no permitiría que saliera de su vida. _


End file.
